A Split in Time
by Darkshadow008
Summary: When a wealthy, eighteen-year old girl vanishes to the Beast Wars world she is about to find out a very important lesson in life. Will she push herself to the limit, and finally discover; that not the whole world revolves around her? Read & review plz!
1. CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION…

A Split in Time

A/N: This is going to take place about a week before, _Changing of the Guard_. (Season 3.) I'm saying Dinobot is still alive. _Code of Hero_ did happen, but he didn't die. I do not own any of the Beast wars characters, they are owned by Hasbro. I only own Aubrey and the idea.

Blurb: When a wealthy, eighteen-year old girl vanishes to the Beast Wars world she is about to find out a very important lesson in life. Will she push herself to the limit, and finally discover; that not the whole world revolves around her? She is in for the time of her life, not knowing who to trust, she must rely on no one but herself, and try to survive on her own.

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION…

Walking up the spiral staircase was a bleach blond eighteen-year old female, she went by the name of Aubrey, though that was her middle name. Her first name was Eden. But she thought that sounded like a poor name, and that was the last thing she was, was poor!

Now in her room, everything was neatly organized into it's own place. Her bedroom represented that of a royal princess, well that's what she was. Not only to herself; but to all of her friends and family. Always living in the spotlight, and that's what she loved. She smiled as the maid walked out her room, she than jumped on her bed. Everything was bright colors, mostly being; hot pink and a lime green, those were her favorite colors.

Adding the finishing touches to her hair; hairspray. She straightened her bangs, majority parted to her right side, but a few smaller strands to her left side. Her bangs were about half past her ears, the rest of her loose curly hair ran halfway past her back. She was not as slim as she would like to be, but nowhere near overweight. She had bigger assets than all of her friends, and that drove the guys wild. Being at an average weight for her body type, she was near 5' 6" and to her that was just fine.

Looking at the mirror, seeing her reflection stare right back at her. Her blue eyes, were shinning as usual. Her tan was slightly fading; she needed to go to the tanning booth before her vacation to Florida in a month, of course in her private jet. "Oh no the limo is not here," picking up her blackberry she was dialing her father's number.

After three rings, she was loosing patience and just hung up. Looking outside, it was now dusk, and her limo was supposed to be here AT LEAST thirty minutes ago! Her parents were in France for the month, and she was supposed to meet up with her friends in Hawaii tonight.

Opening her door; she began to wander around her humongous mansion for anyone of the staff members. She'd be embarrassed to ride in their car, but still she was never one to bail out on plans.

After finding no one that was able to drive her to the airport, she became very frustrated and stormed her preppy self up to her room. She packed her phone charger already and needed to shut it off, it was about to die. She was not about to dig through all six of her bags!

Laying on her bed, her limo driver needed to hurry up. She thought she was going to rest he needed to come inside anyways to get all her bags. Besides she was getting overly stressed out…


	2. CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERY!

CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERY!

A chirping sound was heard near Aubrey's left ear. It was a constant distraction, her eyes were slammed shut, and it seemed like she was not waking up anytime soon.

Not knowing that she was rustling around in some grass, her white tank top under her plain pink t-shirt she was starting to be tugged by something. Her flared jeans were perfect for a insect or two to climb on.

Tossing around, like she was having a nightmare, Aubrey was starting to make whining sounds. Hearing what sounded like; people talking, but that was ridiculous since she was in her bedroom. The only one that she saw when she went downstairs, the maid was doing laundry and than heading out for the night. 'My phone is off I thought, I wonder if that stupid driver is here yet?'

"Look!" A younger male voice exclaimed! He sounded like he was in his late teens, about eighteen or nineteen, maybe, just maybe twenty. Cheetor pointed with his cheetah hand and ran towards the knocked out teen.

"Ya, ya, I see 'er spots," that voice sounded like someone from the Brooklyn area, and a little older male voice, his accent was thicker. "Ey looks like dino-butt beat us to it!"

Dinobot was down on one knee tugging on Aubrey's shirt, not sure if she was alive or dead. After all she was making weird sounds, for all he knew that was a sound of her dying.

Making his snarling sound, Dinobot looked behind and saw Cheetor and Rattrap running towards him. All three of the Maximals were in robotic form. "Look..." The raptor-bot nearly picked the sleeping girl up from accidentally tugging to hard.

"Hey, easy Dinobot." Cheetor sounded worried; kneeling down next to her face he could hear her heartbeat through her chest. She was still alive. The sounds that he previously heard had stopped. Looking up at the two older bots' he frowned. "Well what do we do?"

"Wake her of course." Dinobot sneered at the cat.

Cheetor growled at the reptile, "yeah, and than bring a screaming child back to base?!"

"I think ya right kid, we betta wait until we get back ta da base." Transforming, and waiting for Dinobot to ask the next question.

"Who's taking her?" Cheetor transformed and gave Dinobot a look that answered his own question, pretty much saying; that he was taking her.

Rattrap looked at the other two, "Cheetor you run up ahead an' tell ol' pop Op about dis. me an' Chopper face will bring 'er."

Cheetor nodded, as he hurried his way back to the Ark. Dinobot didn't bother to transform to his beast mode, in fact he thought it may frighten the girl worse to see a raptor holding onto her, he was sure that no matter what though she'd freak out.

Rattrap was going to go slow and drive around; he figured that someone was going to be around this area. Since the three Maximals, were actually on their way to find where Megatron's jamming towers were.

"Boss-bot was right, them there Maxies were lookin' for them towers. But wait a-" Quickstrike, He was talking out loud to himself, he zoomed his vision in on Dinobot, and saw him holding a sleeping Aubrey. Smiling, well as best he could in his beast mode he scattered off back to base.


	3. CHAPTER 3: REPORT

CHAPTER 3: REPORT.

Cheetor was of course the first one back to the base that was the point obviously of him leaving first. Arriving at the outside door, before entering the Ark, he transformed and opened the door. In the main control room he saw Silverbolt and Optimus in robot mode looking on the scanners.

"Hmm, Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot should have located Megatron's jamming towers by now, it's been almost a mega cycle."

"Big." Cheetor was heaving; he was out of breath because of how fast he flew. "Bot. Out. Of. Breath."

Optimus turned to face the youngest Maximal, slightly confused what was going on. He thought something might be wrong, if the feline was this out of breath from flying. "Calm down Cheetor. Just, take it easy. Now take a deep breath, and tell me what's going on?"

Breathing in and holding it for a few seconds, than exhaling Cheetor was no longer having a hard time breathing. "Okay,"

"Alright now that, that's over tell me _Calmly_ what's going on? And where's Dinobot and Rattrap?"

Nodding Cheetor began to speak about how they were on the search for the jamming towers, just how Optimus had ordered them to do, but than on there way they were sidetracked and saw something in the grass. Making the story shorter than he had planned, he just told him the main parts. "Dinobot and Rattrap are bringing her here, they wanted me to let tell you." Looking up to see his leader's reaction as well as Silverbolt.

Optimus said he was going to go on the comm link to report this to the others. Silverbolt smiled saying that, "you three did a splendid job reaching her before any Predacons could."

"Exactly." Asking where everyone else was, he learned that; Rhinox was roaming the land near by on foot, just to get out, since he'd been stuck in the base for a week straight. The female spider was in her quarters, prepping for her monitor duty coming up in a while, and Depth Charge, was more than likely out searching for Rampage, no one has heard from him since the morning, and it was nearing sundown.

Optimus came back; he left the room to tell BlackArachnia about the female child, as well as to for-warn everyone else on the comm link. "Did any Predacons see her?"

Cheetor didn't say anything for a moment, he was trying his best to think back; he didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean too much. He wasn't exactly looking; he was more concerned on reaching the base to tell Optimus. "I didn't-No."

Optimus crossed his arms, he could tell that Cheetor was about to catch himself in a lie; the giant leader had a feeling that he really didn't look. But actually understood why not, he had a job to do, which was to come back and report to him.


	4. CHAPTER 4: HOME?

CHAPTER 4: HOME?

Dinobot and Rattrap were just few feet away from the outside doors, Rattrap just stated: "Dere's no way it could be dis easy?" He thought for sure someone was going to fire at them or something. But even the rodent was not about to complain. After all, that was the last thing they needed; was to be attacked while caring around a random girl that they found.

"It appears so." Dinobot was shocked how this female hardly moved, it was literally like she was dead. Now opening the outside doors made a loud creaking sound, which woke her up.

Opening her eyes she saw a humanoid looking figure, she was not stupid, well, sort of, but she knew that whatever it was, was NOT human! Looking down she saw that she was a good couple of feet off the ground, not making any loud sounds or anything. She wanted to play it safe, she didn't know what this THING was, or what IT was doing with her.

Dinobot looked at her and saw that her eyes were indeed open. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed right in his face. Not even thinking he dropped her, as they were now inside the Ark.

"Blasted rodent!"

"Ey I didn't do nothing!" Rattrap was getting defensive; all he did was open the door. Was Dinobot talking to him or Aubrey?

Aubrey now looked and saw some very confused looking creatures looking at her. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" Were the four and only questions that shot out of her mouth.

"Easy now. I'm Optimus Primal leader of the Maximals," about to introduce everyone that was at the base he pointed to them as he said their names. "This here is Silverbolt, Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot."

Everyone but Dinobot was smiling and very welcoming to her, they really had no reason not to be at this moment and time. "You're in our base." Cheetor responded, trying to remember if that was one of her questions.

"Milady, we don't know how you got here, it seems that Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot just found you lying in the grass." She turned around and looked at the three that supposedly _found_ her.

Optimus had a feeling that this was coming; explaining everything that has happened so that Aubrey knew just what she had probably gotten herself into, but not by choice.


End file.
